Blow up the school
by Joulene
Summary: So, remember this episode, when Justin and Brian were playing with ice cream? Brian said he was in chemistry club, because that's were he learned how to make a bomb and blow up the school, but Michael talked him out of it. I just wanted to write it.


**A/N:** Characters are not mine, show's not mine, this text is mine and I hope it's even a little bit good. Reviews are welcomed. And sorry for my English, it's not my first language.

"Mikey? Mikeeey! You there?! Get out, you beautiful twat!" Another stone hit Michael's window. "C'mon, I know your ma's got a night shift!"

"Shut up Brian!"

"Mikey! Get down!"

"It's 2 am! There's no fucking way I'm gonna get down! Go! Home!" He yelled and shut the window.

"I can't!" Brian yelled back, after a moment of silence. The window opened again.

"Then come up here!"

"Noo!" He exclaimed and grinned. Michael caught a glimpse of a whiskey bottle in his hand.

"Brian, are you drunk?!"

"Of course not!"

"You are, you moron!"

"Ok, just a little" Another cheeky grin.

"Come on, get up here Brian!"

"No. You get your gorgeous ass down here!" He demanded.

"Why?"

"Got an idea!"

"Wha… Now?!"

"Yes! It's fun!" Brian sent him a smile. Michael sighed and closed the window. Five minutes later, when he opened the door, Brian welcomed him standing on his doorstep with a wide grin. There was a red duffel bag lying on the ground next to him.

"Come on," he said

"Bri, where the fuck are we going?" Michael asked trying to keep up with his friend's pace.

"You'll see" he answered, looking over his shoulder. And there was that little sparkle in his eye, that Michael both loved and feared a little. It meant Brian had an idea which was definitely reckless and probably dangerous.

"Here we are princess. The castle of an evil queen." Brian's hands were pointing at their high school.

"Brian. What the hell is going on?"

"Come on Mikey, don't screw it now." He answered with a strange note of promise in his voice.

"Don't screw WHAT?!" Michael asked jumping over the fence right after his friend, but Brian was already heading towards the main entrance. Michael caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Why are we even here?!"

Brian smiled at him, with one of those perfect heart-melting smiles he kept hidden for special occasions, and said nothing, but unzipped the duffel bag. Michael looked inside. There were some plastic bottles filled with some plasticine-like substance he couldn't identify, a long tangled wire and a light switcher. It all seemed rather bizzare, and Michael sent his friend confused look. Still he got no answer, just a grin even wider than before. And then he thought of something completely irrational, reckless, illegal, incredibly stupid and to some extent spectacular. Something very like Brian.

"Are you gonna…"

"Oh yes, Mikey. I'm gonna blow up this fucking school. I'm gonna set it on fire. I'm gonna make a good deed for any fucker who ever went here."

"Brian, have you lost your fucking mind?! You CAN'T just blow up the school!"

"Oh yes, I can. Just watch me."

"You'll go to jail!"

"Yeah," Brian grinned again "I heard there are many fags in the clink."

"Wha… Brian! You're fucking mad!" This was getting dangerous and Michael was scared shitless, mostly because he knew that Brian could actually do that.

"Oh c'mon Mikey. Mommy and daddy never wanted me anyway. They don't caa-aare. I can do whatever I want and right now I want to get rid of this hideous school. And no one will give a shit." He was almost screaming. "No one. Will. Give. A. Shit. About. What! Happens! To! Me!"

"Brian stop." Michael grabbed friend's arm once again. "You know it's not fucking true." Brian was peering at him, as if suddenly Michael became very interesting scientific phenomenon. He was getting closer with every minute step, until Michael caught him and hugged him tightly.

"But I wanted to…" Brian lowered his head and laid it down on friend's arm.

"You know I always care."

They stood there for a few minutes, until Brian raised his head and cupped Michael's face. He looked at him for a while and then slowly leaned forward and kissed him.

"I love you Mikey. Always have, always will."

"Let's go home Brian. Please."


End file.
